totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Crouching Chef, Hidden Idol
TBA Plot The farm boy and party boy enjoy their breakfast in the Spa Hotel. Geoff thanks him for picking him to be immune. Scott says that it was no problem and that he says he wants to keep him safe to honor Courtney's original vets alliance. Geoff then asks why he didn't pick Leshawna and Scott answers that Leshawna is the main reason Courtney is gone in the first place. In the confessional, Geoff says that now he's stuck in the middle between alliances and that he might have to start playing a little harder. At the cabin, Jo sits on her bed and stares blankly into the ceiling. Jasmine comes over to talk to her and says that she nows how it feels to lose a close friend and ally in the game, but reassures her that they can get back at Scott while still finding the culprit of the nominations. (Thats some SISSY STUFF, MAGGOTS!) Jo gets up and tells her that she's right and she shouldn't be sulking over Lightning being out of the game. Dakota and Sam sit down at the beach and talk about Cameron's elimination. Dakota says that now that Cameron is gone, she feels as though there's no connection to the others and that no one has their backs. Sam assures her that both Geoff and Leshawna have their back and possibly Scarlett too. Dakota says that she doesn't trust Scarlett for some reason and says that they should just stick with Geoff and Leshawna. Sam asks her why and she tells him that she just has a feeling. (This girl is LYIN'!) I call these maggots to front and center and tell them all that Chris hasn't gotten back from his trip, so I'm still in charge. Leshawna asks him why he's still if he still hasn't gotten his paycheck and I tell her to MIND HER BUSINESS! I reveal that the challenge is an obstacle course and that the camper who makes it to the end in the fastest time will win and its one at a time. I also tell these pieces of scum that there is an idol hidden somewhere in the course. The campers gasp and then I laugh at their faces. Jo steps up and says she wants to go first. Before I let her risk her life, I tell them that the challenge has three obstacles: the Fists of Fury, the Sushi Swim and the Bonsai Mountain. The contestants gasp at the images of each obstacles (HAHA! Better shape up, MAGGOTS!) The female jock steps up while the others stand around and wait. Dakota and Sam sit down on stumps near the course and Geoff joins them. Sam suggests to him that the three of them and Leshawna should stick together and take out the bigger players. Geoff says that he would love that, but that they need to actually win challenges first. Dakota says that Jasmine and Jo are now tighter than ever and that she doesn’t trust Scarlett, so that they might need Scott for the time being if he keeps winning challenges. Sam says that they should only try to get him on their side if he wins this challenge, or else they should try to get rid of him. Geoff agrees. In the confessional, Dakota says that she needs to try to get everyone against Scarlett. Next to go up in the challenge is Geoff. He runs off into the course and gets shouts of encouragement from Sam, Dakota and Leshawna. Jasmine walks up to Scarlett and chats her up, asking if she’s seen any suspicious activity from any of the other campers. Scarlett says that everyone has been fine in her eyes (All four of ‘em?) except for Dakota. Scarlett says that stumbled across Topher looking through some files and Dakota’s name came up. She tells Jasmine that after that, Dakota has been acting weird around her and thinks that Topher has something to do with it. In the confessional, Jasmine wonders if Dakota could be behind the sabotage last challenge and if Sam is also in on everything. I call the next MAGGOT up to compete in the course and Jasmine volunteers to go next. She runs off into the Fists of Fury obstacle and gets SLAMMED in the face upon entrance (SHAPE UP!) In a matter of seconds, she gets up and runs off punching back at each fist that comes her way. She soon completes the first obstacle and jumps into the Sushi Swim. Jasmine is then attacked by many octupi and eels (HAHA!) and tries to swim away. Because of this, she swims right over the hidden idol! She jumps out of the Sushi Swim and runs over to the Bonsai Mountain (Man, Chris is so cheap. This is just a rock wall..) She grabs her glass of water and zooms up the mountain finishing in a time of 5 minutes and 34 seconds! She jumps down to the other side of the obstacle and meets up with Jo to discuss the challenge. She pulls her to the side and reveals what Scarlett had said to her previously. Jo says that it makes sense that Dakota would work with Topher, considering that they were both on Team Beauty previously. Geoff chimes in and says that he isn’t sure if it IS Dakota, but says that Dakota and Topher always butted heads while on the same team. Jo says that it could’ve been a cover up, especially because Dakota would be trying to protect Sam as well. In the confessional, Jasmine says that Geoff could be useful to him and Jo as he might have a lot of information that they don’t know. Jasmine asks Geoff if he’d like to help them find the culprit of the sabotage and he says that he’d be happy to help find someone who isn’t playing “fair and square.” (What a bunch of babies.) While the three are discussing their newfound “alliance” Scott arrives after finishing the challenge. Back at the challenge, Leshawna runs off into the course. Dakota, Sam and Scarlett sit around and discuss the challenge. Sam asks if the two girls if they think the challenge will be hard. Scarlett says that for the three of them it might be, but it really depends on the strategy they use for each obstacle. Dakota asks Scarlett what she would suggest to help them approach the challenge in the best. Scarlett advises them to each approach the challenge to their own strengths. Back at Leshawna ATTEMPTING to finish the challenge, she jumps into the Sushi Swim (with her head about the water of course. Can’t get that weave wet.) The octupi and eels try to grab at her feet (and looks like the idol isn’t there anymore… hmmm…) A few minutes later, it’s Sam’s turn to compete in the challenge. He fights back in the Fists of Fury hall and makes it through the first section with ease. (Gamer Maggot is a lot tougher than I thought!!) He jumps into the Sushi Swim and despite two octupi hanging on to him, he continues on and zooms to the Bonsai Mountain. (His focus is amazing!!) While Sam is completing his home run, Scarlett is confronted by Dakota. She says that she knows that Scarlett went to juvie, though she doesn’t know why. She continues by saying that she’s going to reveal it to everyone even if she has to confess about her past too. Scarlett laughs in her face and says that no one will believe her and that she’s messing with the wrong person (Ooh.. JUICY!) After everyone has finished the challenge, I reveal the times. 3rd place going to Jasmine, 2nd place to Scott and 1st place to SAM?! (I guess the kid got lucky.. or video game training helps, HAHA!) Sam and Dakota hug in excitement that they both will be safe for the night. Dakota pulls him aside and tells him that he NEEDS to nominate Scarlett so they can get rid of her, but Sam tells her (kindly, of course *eye roll*) that they need to take a shot at the big dogs Jasmine, Jo and Scott. So with their conflicting ideas, who will Sam nominate? Thanks to Sam's win, he and Dakota became immune. Despite Dakota's attempt to get Sam to nominate Scarlett, Sam made the decision to think long term, and nominate Scott and Jo as they not only have a previous All Star status, but are the strongest players left. Scott, who failed twice to eliminate Courtney's wrongdoers, in that moment used his Immunity Idol, sparing him from nomination. In a shocking twist, Scott got to nominate someone in his place. His decision was Leshawna. Dakota is rather upset with her boyfriend for letting Scarlett slide, while Scott is pleased that finally some justice will be made. At the elimination ceremony, Jo was eliminated for being a bigger threat, leaving Jasmine alone, Scott very happy, and Dakota very frightened. Trivia Goof Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes